Gradually, I See
by GreenIsMyHomie
Summary: And as the months go by, they realise that its not impossible to fall for someone - because they're falling for each other. NathanKelly. Rated T for language.
1. January: New Year Daze

**_EDIT: I accidentally deleted this story a while back xD I'm re-posting what was up. Please review to keep me motivated :)_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. Shame though._

* * *

><p><strong>(NXK)<strong>

**1. January: A New Year Daze**

It's meant to be the month for new beginnings. As the saying goes: New Year, new start. Wiping the slate clean and forgetting whatever unhappy moments occurred in the previous year. For Kelly Bailey, it feels like the same shit is just going to happen all over again.

_Happy fucking New Year. _She thinks to herself as she inhales the smoke of her cigarette and expertly blows out foggy rings of it. It's the first day of January in the New Year and she doesn't feel different or happier at all. She stares at the murky water of England's great River Thames and shoves a hand in her pocket. What is she meant to do now?

Is there a point of going home? She could go back to bed and try and get some sleep but she knows she'll just end up thinking about things she doesn't want to. She might as well stay out here for a bit she decides, she's been out all night and she hasn't got anywhere she should desperately be anyway.

She drops the cigarette and stubs on it with her shoe. Sighing to herself, she looks behind her to check her surroundings. It's relatively silent as her eyes roam the area. No one walking about, no annoying early morning runners. Her eyes soon grow tired, and she is close to shutting them tight and falling asleep on that bench she finally notices over there...

Occupied by that person.

She squints her eyes and tries to make out the figure. She can tell it's a boy and he's holding something. She takes a few steps towards the boy, her shoes making a sound as it scrapes against the concrete. She can finally see that the boy is curly haired and is holding a vodka bottle. He looks depressed, as he stares solemnly out at the river. His long legs are stretched out in front of him as well, and suddenly he looks oddly familiar...hold on a moment...

"Nathan?" He looks up at the sound of his name, and once his eyes land on Kelly they hold momentary shock; as do his facial features. He quickly covers it up however with a gravelly smile.

"Kelly! What brings you here on this fine New Year morning?" She stares at him for a few moments, making him feel uneasy. She's noticed his attempt at hiding his true emotions but she doesn't say anything about it; she eventually just shrugs.

"I've got nowhere else to be." She sits down next to him, making sure there is some space in between then; it's silent for a seconds before she asks. "What's your excuse?" His smile vanishes and it's replaced with the same solemn look as before. He looks away and it takes him a while to answer; she knows he'll come up with something far from the truth.

"Oh you know," He says trying to sound casual. "I just wanted to get a head start in the New Year, see what it looks like. I do it every year." Kelly scoffs. She doesn't mean to, but it just slips out. The sound brings Nathan's eyes back to her attention and he raises an eyebrow.

"Do my New Year traditions offend you or something?" She rolls her eyes before replying.

"No, it's just..." She debates on telling him her true answer. What would it matter if she tells him anyway? It's not like he'll judge her or anything.

"What's the point? I know it's going to be another shitty year. Loads of fights, people judging you on how you look, being let down by everyone you think you can trust, just another shitty year...for me anyway." She whispers the last part and doesn't like the feel of his eyes boring into her like that. She looks down and stares at his shoes. He's always been a fan of Allstar converses.

"Same here Kels, same here." He finally says. Kels? No one really gives her nicknames. She likes the way he says it; with his Irish accent and all. She slowly turns to look at him and watches as he puts the rim of the bottle to his lips. She watches his Adam's apple bop as he swallows the liquid and it brings a small smile to her lips as watches him grimace from the raw taste. He notices her reaction and he returns the smile, his startling green eyes lighting up.

"What's got you smiling all of a sudden?" He asks, even though he's sure he knows the answer. She looks away momentarily, the smile still occupying her lips and then looks back at him.

"Nothing..." He shrugs at her answer, and offers her the bottle. She takes it from his grasp not forgetting to thank him before taking a swig and grimacing at the taste as well. He chuckles at her facial expression and she punches him playfully. He of course over reacts and she doesn't mind a bit. A small silence encircles them, and they both stare out at the water for a few moments.

"Happy New Year Kelly." Nathan says quietly, leaning back against the bench and closing his eyes. She stares at him, smiling once again and hesitates for a few awkward moments before moving over to his side and laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed now, so she doesn't notice his own opening abruptly and staring down at her in astonishment.

"Happy New Year Nathan." She looks peaceful like that, _pretty_ he decides. Even with her makeup smudged in rings around her eyes, she still looks amazing to him. He doesn't tell her this though. He just puts an arm around her shoulders and closes his eyes once again.

It's about 6 AM into the New Year, and Kelly and Nathan are both sure it's going to be another crap one. Though if they shyly admit, there is one thing that doesn't count as too bad...and that's spending the whole year with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well, hello there! I had come up with this idea quite a while back and unlike my usual style was going to carefully plan it out and not post ANYTHING until I had written at least half the story. Then the other day I heard that news about Robert leaving next series and I was so pissed off about the news that I was half ready to just scrap this story altogether. _

_Now that I've calmed down x) I've decided I'll just post whenever I have inspiration for a new chapter, I've already completed two more chapters, and started about another three. This will be like a random 'moments' story, but a moment that happens each month of the year and in which Nathan and Kelly will get together...eventually :) Most chapters won't be as long as I usually try to make them be, hence how short this is :P_

_Now please do me the honour of reviewing? They are the best motivators :) Thanks for reading!_

_-N x_


	2. February: Cupid's Rose

**_EDIT: I accidentally deleted this story a while back xD I'm re-posting what was up. Please review to keep me motivated :)_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits. Life is mean like that._

* * *

><p><strong>(NXK)<strong>

**2. February: Cupid's Rose**

Valentine's Day. Although it's meant to be a happy sort of occasion, Kelly always sees it as something that resembles a pile of dog shit.

She's angry. She doesn't really have the slightest idea why, but all she can feel is rage as she sits on the isolated bench in the park that's very close to her house. She sets her eyes forward, glaring at anyone who happens to walk past. Her blue eyes are probably now able to burn holes through human skin.

Her anger soon rises when she sees a much loved up couple standing a few feet away from her, practically sucking each other's faces off in the broad day light. Honestly, don't people have any courtesy anymore? It doesn't help to defuse her anger when she suddenly hears the perverted thoughts of the boy who is fondling the girl hastily. She gawks at them disgusted and crosses her arms.

"Honestly, do ya' fucking mind? Kids walk through this park you know." From Kelly's outburst obviously directed at them, the couple spring apart with astonished faces. She sighs angrily and gets up from the bench, not forgetting to glower at them as she briskly walks passed. She really doesn't understand why she's feeling so bitter. She's knows it's Valentine's Day and she knows she's alone, and not that the sort of sight wouldn't annoy her usually but she was even considering punching the boy.

"Ugh, fuck sake." She mutters to herself, arms still folded. She walks onwards begrudgingly; trying to find a spot in the park where she can calm down. She eventually decides on the small mounted hill that was in the centre of the park. Finding a spot that no one was occupying, she sits down and after propping her knees to her chest she sighs. She watches the children running around and shouting in the distance, not being able to help but envy them.

They don't have to worry about being alone on this stupid day. All they have to worry about is ice-cream, and chocolate and having fun. She hardly notices the gentle breeze that is sweeping her hair softly. She _doesn't _notices the jogger who almost runs into her and his quick apology as he jogs onwards.

She certainly doesn't notice the curly haired boy she's grown close to over the months, walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were interested in little children." The familiar amused voice suddenly catches her attention and she looks to her left. Suddenly upon seeing who it is, it dampens her anger a bit.

"Shut up, I wasn't even staring at them." A small smile is now forming on her lips, as she looks up at him and into his green eyes.

"Well you could've fooled me." He says, sitting down next to her. She rolls her eyes and glances at her feet before looking up and catching his gaze again.

"What are you even doing here Nathan?" He shrugs, not wanting to tell her that he'd actually seen her sitting on the bench looking all cutely annoyed and followed her when she walked up to the hill.

"I could be asking you the same question." He says, swiftly avoiding her own question. She suddenly frowns, remembering the couple from earlier.

"I don't know, I was bored at home and so I thought I might as well come out here." Her tone is suddenly bitter as she brings her legs closer to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Nathan frowns and eyes her for a few seconds, wondering what the cause of her sudden change in mood is.

"What's up with you?" He asks, still staring at her carefully. He notices her eyes flash with something, but they quickly turn back to their original blaze.

"It's nothing." She shortly replies, glancing at him briefly. "Don't worry about it yeah?"

"Not that I usually worry about anything, but when you say it like that..." He hesitates on saying the last part that will complete his sentence. _Just say it you wimp_ he thinks to himself, perking up Kelly's telepathic mind. He finally does say it. "I want to worry."

This grabs her attention completely. Suddenly she's staring up and him and he'd looking back down at her, causing them to share an intense gaze. She hates it when he acts like this; it confuses the shit out of her and messes with her feelings. Why did there have to be times when he was such a dick, and others when he was suddenly all caring. His heart is racing as he scrutinizes her as much as he wants to deny the fact. Her blue orbs are just so captivating and he knows he should look away before he does something stupid. So he does, breaking the heavy eye contact. Nathan clears his throat as Kelly pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks yeah," She manages to say, awkwardly however. "You know, for caring and that." This is getting way to mushy for his comfort. He looks the other way and nods slightly, as if to show he's acknowledged her words. As his eyes roam the park, he spots something from a few metres ahead. He squints his eyes, trying to make out the block of colour and eventually manages to see that it's a rose. His first thoughts are _why the fuck do I even care?_ Then unbeknownst to Kelly makes a glance at her. _Maybe I could give it to...No! What the hell? Snap out of it Nathan, what were you thinking! _

Kelly furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she unwillingly listens to Nathan's thoughts. What is he going on about? She turns to him slightly, noticing he's looking off into the distance appalled. She shakes her head to herself. He really is a weird one.

"What's got you so freaked out then?" She asks eventually. He quickly snaps his head in her direction, only just managing to process her words.

"Oh uh...nothing." He looks away and laughs, but its nervous sounding. Kelly races an eyebrow, a wave of suspicion now upon her. She stares at him a little while after that, not caring if he can feel her eyes on him or not. He can, but he doesn't really pay attention to it as much. He's still eyeing up the rose. Kelly finally lets it go after about ten minutes and looks away, but as soon as she does that Nathan is suddenly standing up and walking away.

She watches him astonished as he just takes off and suddenly feels abandoned. What the fuck is he doing? He walks straight ahead, not even turning back. As if he was bored of her and decided to just leave without saying as much as a bye.

"Wanker." She mutters, as she watches his retreating back. It's times like this where she wonders why she bothers to put up with him...but then she sees him stop. Confused, Kelly watches him as he stands in front of something red. He just stares at it for a few seconds before crouching down and picking it from its roots. She now realises that it's flower, but what would Nathan possibly want to do with a flower?

Her question is answered as she watches him walking back up in her direction.

Her eyes widen slightly and she can feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. He's not going to do what she _thinks_ he going to do...is he? He notices her slightly shocked expression as he walks closer to her and wonders why he hasn't ripped the petals off the damn flower already. He finally makes it in front of her, and he slowly crouches down. Kelly's pupils flicker back and forth between Nathan's nervous looking face and the rose in his hand. She is suddenly paralyzed. Her eyes finally stop at his face and she notices that he is trying to smile.

"...Happy Valentine's Day Kelly." He says, and offers the flower to her. She doesn't know what to do. She stares at the flower for the longest time. Is he really being serious about this? Her lips unconsciously form a smile, and she looks up at him again to see a small curve of a smile of his own; his eyes looking one of relief.

She gingerly takes the rose from his hand and spins it round by the stem. He is still crouching in front her, watching her reaction unfold. She boldly leans in and presses her lips softly against the smooth skin on his cheek. Nathan can feel something there as she slowly pulls away. Burning? Tingling? He can't place this feeling. Never the less he watches her as she leans her head down onto the grass. She stares up at the clouds with a smile brightening up her facial features. Nathan moves to her left and lies down next to her. They are only inches away from touching so what difference would it make if he leans his hand over to grasp hers? She beats him to the punch however, because he suddenly feels her fingers interlace with his.

"Thanks Nathan." He doesn't say anything, just stares up at the sky above him. He has the biggest urge to start smiling like an idiot but he refrains. He does have some sort of rep to maintain. Though as they both lay here, hands clasped and his rose occupying her other hand, he doesn't mind if people call him wet or a softie...but only for today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hello :) I would firstly like to thank **MisfitsLove1 **&** I read not write **for reviewing last time round. I'm glad some people show some sign they are reading this. Also, a thanks to those who fave'd and alerted. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Next chapter is a new one that I hadn't posted before I accidentally deleted the whole story, sooo we'll be right where we left off :)_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thank you._

_-N x_


	3. March: Touchy, Feely

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own Misfits, but I recently walked through a place where they filmed some of the outside scenes...if that counts for anything xD_

* * *

><p><strong>-(NXK)-<strong>

**3. March: Touchy, Feely**

Many would say that Nathan's a pervert, he doesn't see this personally - though there are times where he shows that kind of behaviour; it's just that he's a physical person...and yes, in the sense that you are thinking about.

It's March now, and the beginnings of spring is appearing through the new growing flowers and the small flickers of sun every few minutes. Nathan strides along casually, enjoying the calmness of the morning yet also thinking about his so called perverted ways. _I'm not that bad; _he concludes to himself _some people are just over exaggerators. _He's been walking for fifteen minutes and that's how long it takes for him to get to his destination; Kelly's house.

What she gets up to in the morning was always a curiosity of his, and now is his chance to found out exactly what. He waits for a moment or two after knocking before the door finally creaks open to reveal a very tired, very annoyed looking Kelly. Nathan grins at her and lets his eyes travel down her body, assessing its appearance. She's wearing a very small pair of pyjama shorts that just about cover the top of her thighs, and a thin strapped tank top. Her hair which is also a mess seems to make her all the more appealing to him.

"Nathan...what...?" Kelly's expression has turned to one more of confusion once she processes who is standing at her door at 9:00 AM in the morning. She certainly isn't a morning person, and as much as she likes his company he's not about to change that fact anytime soon.

"Well, morning to you too Kelly." She opens the door wider, raking a hand through her hair in a sluggish manner. She hasn't even begun forming a sentence when he barges past her; not forgetting to give her nose a small tap with his index finger. She closes the door and follows him into her living room.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asks drowsily, sitting down next to him on the couch. He gazes down at her and just simply shrugs.

"I guess I just wanted to see you." That wakes her up a bit. Even in her overly tired state she feels her tummy flutter upwards a bit. His eyes widen a bit as he realises how he's just phrased those words.

"I mean...see you _and see_ what you were up to." She finds it cute, the way he's trying to cover it up like that and a lazy smile finds its way onto her lips.

"Mate, I was sleeping. Who the fuck bothers to wake up this early unless it's for a seriously important reason?" He doesn't say anything and instead pokes her shoulder making her squirm.

"Does it really matter?" Once he finally does speak, he doesn't forget to poke her leg this time, causing her to jump and to give him a glare aimed towards his actions. He finds the way her clear blue eyes showing its natural fierceness such a turn on and his attraction to her intensifies. His finger automatically pokes her again, this time on the cheek because he just loves how soft her skin looks this particular morning.

"It does if you interrupt my sleeping time. Some of us cherish it you know." Kelly's once again feeling a mix between the emotions confused and annoyed, because she's wondering why on earth Nathan keeps poking her and why she seems to like it.

"Who needs sleep when I'm here as the entertainer?" He gives her a toothy smile to which she rolls her eyes at.

"Well then fine! You're my new pillow." She leans her head on his shoulder, taking him by surprise but his tense body soon relaxes and she tries to get into a comfortable position as she's closing her eyes.

"Try and sleep and I'll just keep poking you." He smirks as he lightly taps her chin. Moving his eyes upwards they land on her soft looking pink lips, the desire to kiss them soon growing strong.

"And if you try and poke me, I'll give you a good old kick in the balls." She says this calmly, not even bothering to open her eyes and this gives him the indication that she may have done this several times before to other unfortunate boys, definitely not reluctant to do it again. Nathan raises his eyebrows and slowly moves his finger away from her face.

"Fine. Sweet dreams then." Kelly smiles smugly to herself and leans in a little closer, much to Nathan's secret joy.

"G'night - and before you say anything I very well know its morning. I'll wake up in an hour, so you can _entertain_ me then." Her voice sounds relaxed, content, _peaceful_. He closes his eyes too, the tone of her voice lulling him. He might as well sleep too now since he won't be going anyway for a while.

"Looking forward to it." He leans his head over hers, and they both drift off a few moments later.

Needless to say, they wake up a long three hours later instead of just the planned one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hi again! Finally, a new chapter uploaded which means we're back to where this story was left off. I know this is short but I wanted a varies of different lengths in the chapters for this story. Some may be long, others may be short. Oh, and __I would just like to thank** brigid001 **for reviewing last time round :D I'm also glad to see more fave's and alerts._

_Thoughts and opinions on this chapter? Did you like or hate it? Please tell me in a review. Thank you! Until next update._

_-N x_


	4. April: Mr Jokester

_I don't own Misfits...and on that note, nor in the distant future. -Cries silently-_

* * *

><p><strong>-(NXK)-<strong>

**4. April: Mr. Jokester**

She's in a mood, and he's the only one that's seemed to notice.

Not that it's easy to notice in the first place because Kelly's the type of person that's always in some type of mood. Today however, she isn't her usually snappy, harsh-attitude self. Instead she seems sad and mellow and she's quieter than normal. Nathan knows that this means something is seriously bothering her.

It's the first day of April, meaning its April fool's day. Usually, Nathan uses this day as a way of spreading the joy, and not in the 'peaceful' way; more in the 'If you can't take a joke then piss off.' sort of way. He's told more jokes than he can bother to count and played two pranks on Curtis, one on Alisha and five on Simon. Oh how he loves this blessed day.

But with Kelly moping on the side, it's slightly dampening his mood.

"Who got under your skin then eh?" Nathan asks her, the gang are all sitting around a wooden picnic bench in the park - except for Nathan of course who is instead leaning against it. She looks up away from the wood for the first time in a while to stare into his contrasting green eyes. If she looks into their depth, she can even make out slight concern.

"Well it wouldn't be surprising if the answer was you now would it?" Alisha answers for Kelly instead, a scowl on her face; still not having got over Nathan scaring the living shit out of her only moments ago as his prank on her for today.

"Psh, well as I have mentioned before I'm universally popular and well liked, so I doubt that I'm the problem." Nathan breaks his eye contact with Kelly to give Alisha his cheeky smile but Kelly continues to admire his eye colour regardless if he's staring back. As Curtis scoffs and Simon and Alisha simultaneously roll their eyes all Kelly can think is _he's got the greenest eyes I've ever seen._

"Kelly?" She blinks for a moment, trying to get back into reality, Nathan's eyes are directly on her again and she swallows; down casting her eyes to the wooden bench once again.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it yeah?" Her voice isn't as hard or as lively as it usually is, as if she can't even be arsed to put emotion into it. She slowly stands up from the bench causing the rest of them to turn their heads in her direction.

"I'm going home. Don't feel well, see you's all letter yeah?" They barely get a chance to even blink let alone reply because she's already walking towards the park gate in quick short steps. Nathan frowns, watching her retreating figure as it disappears out of sight. He didn't even get a chance to ask her seriously what was wrong.

-NXK-

Kelly closes her front door with a sigh, resting her back against it and closing her eyes for a few brief seconds. She can't get over the fact that today is April 1st. The day that...she hates even bringing it up. She straightens her shoulders and walks into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She really needs to stop thinking about it, or she'll end up blurting it out to someone.

And she definitely needs to stop thinking about Nathan and his mesmerizing green pupils.

For a moment or two she thinks about her mum...then rolls her eyes because she knows her mum will busy herself with loads of work to forget about today of all days. She suddenly can't be bothered to even get a glass from the cupboard and just heads out of the kitchen to head to the living room couch. She doesn't know what to do with the variety of emotions she feeling inside. She wants to cry, but then she doesn't. She wants to scream, but then she doesn't. She doesn't know what the fuck to do.

Suddenly, Kelly's phone is ringing, startling her into momentary shock. She blinks, paralyzed for a few seconds before coming to her senses and rushing to answer her phone. It's buried deep inside her jeans pocket and she struggles to get it out.

"'Ello?" She greets, after eventually springing the phone free and putting the receiver to her ear.

"Ello, ello, ello to you too." She rolls her eyes, instantly recognising the voice.

"Nathan."

"Kelly," There's a short pause. "Don't supposed you want to hear a joke do you?" Raising an eyebrow, she replies.

"No not really. I'm not in the mood." She doesn't realise that this is his awkward way of making her feel better. Even if he can't see her smile, as long as he can hear it in her voice.

"Oh come on, where's your April fool's Day spirit eh?" She frowns once he reminds her what day it is.

"I don't like April 1st." He notices her voice go all quiet again, a mannerism he doesn't like about her because he knows she only does this when she's sad truly sad.

"Why?" He says softly, even daring to ask.

"I just fucking don't alright?" She snaps at him, not meaning to but she doesn't like to be asked about these things.

"Alright then..." Nathan awkwardly trails off. Kelly's flitting anger bubbles away and suddenly feels bad, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Sorry yeah? It's just..." She doesn't really want to tell him, but then maybe he will stop with the stupid jokes if she does. She bites her lip before letting all be revealed.

"My dad died on this day, five years ago." Silence. All that's heard is silence on Nathan's end of the phone. He never knows what to do in situations like these, they're always so tension filled and he's not a big fan of tension.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry." She can't help but notice he sounds cute when trying to be sympathetic. She lets a small smile pull her lips upward somewhat.

"It's alright." She can imagine him smiling back.

"I'm sure he was a great -" Nathan's words are cut short and instead replaced with his recognisable shriek and loud crash. Kelly confused, takes her ear away from the receiver and stares at the phone before putting back to her ear.

"Nathan? You alright?" She hears rustling in the back ground before he replies again, this time in a breathless tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over my shoelace that's all." Upon hearing this, Kelly's small timid smile slowly turns into a full on grin. The image of Nathan just toppling over because of a shoelace is suddenly hilarious and she can't stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Nathan's eyes widen at the sound. It's very...refreshing to his ears. He smiles to himself, as he listens to her chuckling away. She sounds genuinely happy and he's overjoyed that himself is the cause of it.

"It's not funny! I could've bruised my beautiful face." He jokingly adds and this causes her laughter to come out even harder.

"You're fucking hilarious sometimes Nathan." Kelly manages to say between giggles and he can't remove the smile off his face as he listens to the melodic sound of her laughter.

"They don't call me Mr. Jokester for nothing!" Her laughter slowly subsides and she's grinning now.

"Who calls you Mr. Jokester?"

"No-one, well...you just did." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Shut up."

"We both know that's not going to happen." And yes, she does know that...but it's not like she wants him to hang up anytime soon anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I apologise for the slightly late update. One word: Exams. But they're over now, horrah! Sooo I can focus on this story for the summer :) _

_As for the reviews, thank you so much to all who did! Especially to _**'NeonGreenSky Fan'.**_ The fact that I have a fan is just...I can't even...-faints- Lol but yeah on a serious note I appreciate all the feedback. Did you all like this chapter too? If so review and tell me :) If not, still review and tell me! x) Thanks again for reading!_

_-N x_


	5. May: Thoughts

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Misfits. Just the idea for this chapter :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>5. May: Thoughts<strong>

Why can't she stop thinking about him?

It's rather annoying actually because she hasn't been able to do a single thing all day without him spiritually wondering about in her mind. He's even appearing in her dreams, and that's something she can do without. Kelly frowns to herself as she stares at the TV screen in front of her. The BBC news is on but she is taking no interest in it what so ever; it's more like helpful background noise.

Why? Because she can't stop thinking about him.

Him and his stupid cute smile and shiny green eyes. His huge ego and the way he seems to act slightly different when he's only around her. Groaning, Kelly switches the TV off and lies down on the couch, her legs now hanging off the edge. She stares at the ceiling and once again her thoughts quickly drift back to him. Biting her lip, she wonders curiously to herself what he might be doing. Probably annoying the shit out of someone most likely. This thought in particular causes a small smile to emerge onto her lips. Why did he have to be so...interesting?

_Nathan Young get the fuck out of my head. _She thinks to herself_,_ and she groans loudly covering her hands over her eyes.

**-NXK-**

Why can't he stop thinking about her?

He's standing at a random bus stop, with his brow furrowed; wondering why on earth Kelly is at the centre of his thoughts. Usually when he's thinking about her, it's to do with her chest area, and how he wouldn't mind a feel of there once in a while; this usually last for a few measly moments. But now he's thinking about her smile which is always genuine and how cute her height makes her because she always has to look up at him, this has been going on for ages now.

He hardly even notices he's stepped into a random bus and is now sitting at the top of the double Decker, directly in the middle. As he stares out the window, he wonders what she's doing at this very moment. _Maybe I should go over and see her..._ he decides not too soon after that's not the best idea. As he stares mindlessly out the window, he silently admires the London setting. _A text wouldn't hurt though._ He decides, taking his phone out.

_4 some reason, I've been thinkin about u. _He decides that's suitable and scrolls to Kelly's number clicking on it and sending the message. It only takes a few minutes before his phone is buzzing. A vibration to indicate he's got a text message back. He hasn't got a clue why his heartbeat is suddenly picking up its pace as he chooses the choice to read the message.

_4 sum odd reason I've been finkin about you 2 x_

A broad smile is now occupying Nathan's lips as he stares at the words of Kelly's reply. He tries to convince himself that it's no big deal and that this hardly means anything; but he knows deep down that he doesn't believe that.

_Of course you u hav ;) _Is his witty reply, because he'll always love getting on her nerves.

_Prick. :P x _

There text banter goes on for a while, and he doesn't even notice that he's been on this bus for so long that it's finally turning into the bus garage; well until the bus driver comes up to the upper deck of the bus and shouts at him to get off that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry for the late update guys D: I've been SO busy in the last two weeks, I didn't get a chance to put this chapter up. I don't like this chapter...it seems boring to me...and too short. It had to be short though because all the chapters in this fic are meant to 'vary' in lengths and this was meant to be a drabble sort of chapter. I still don't like it though -_- hopefully you guys do :)_

_Please review if you think I deserve one :) I'll update ASAP._

_-N x_


	6. June: She's Got Me Dancing

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Misfits obviously, but fun fact: I found out recently that Lauren Socha (Kelly) has the same birthday as my mum! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>6. June: She's got Me Dancing<strong>

"Kelly, stop moving!" Alisha warns, as she holds Kelly's chin between her forefinger and thumb. Kelly rolls her eyes as Alisha carefully puts the last coat of lip gloss on her lips, a satisfied sigh emitted when she's done.

"There, finally finished. You look fucking amazing!" Kelly smiles at Alisha's compliment and she turns around to look at herself in the mirror. She raises both eyebrows in astonishment; could this really be her? Well she knows it's her obviously, but she never seems to like the way she looks...until now that is. A soft smile finds Kelly's lips as she admires her dress, shoes and makeup and just how it all seems to fit together perfectly.

"Cheers Alisha, you work miracles you do." Kelly turns around, the smile growing bigger and wraps her arms around her friend in a hug. Alisha returns the embrace, giving Kelly a light squeeze before letting her go.

"No problem. You deserve to look all glammed up today birthday girl." That's right. It's the 9th day of June, meaning its Kelly's birthday. She wasn't expecting anything today, but she managed to get the shock of the week when the very morning Curtis and Alisha texted her a 'happy birthday' message and Simon even got her a present. _Nathan_ even remembered it was her birthday and that's saying something.

She's finally finished getting ready for her 'birthday outing'. She hadn't really seen the point of it, but Nathan had oddly insisted earlier they all do something. So here she is in a light blue short dress that matches the colour of her clear blue pupils and heels she can barely walk in, ready to party it up. She walks over to her bed to grab her phone, when she hears a beep coming from Alisha's direction. A few moments later Alisha speaks up.

"Simon's just texted me that they're on they're way. Come on, we don't want to keep your lover waiting." Kelly abruptly turns around upon hearing that, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, what you on about?" Alisha lets her lips form a smirk, and it's a very smug one too.

"I'm talking about you and Nathan. You don't think I notice the eye sex you guys have on numerous occasions?" Kelly's mouth falls agape slightly, her cheeks burning and forming a blush. She and Nathan don't stare at each other...that much; and certainly not to the extent where it looks like _eye sex_ for crying out loud.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in the guy. He's a prick as Curtis often says." Kelly looks down for a moment and then looks up with a grin.

"Shut up." Alisha just winks, before grabbing Kelly's hand and pulling her out of the bedroom.

**-NXK-**

"Jheeze, how long are they going to take?" Nathan grumbles, putting the glass of the pint of larger to his lips. Simon shrugs, feeling awkward as Curtis rolls his eyes. Nathan's been complaining for ten minutes straight, the music of the club booming loudly through the speakers. He's only come here tonight because he wants Kelly to have a special day – not that he would ever admit that out loud – but with her not here yet, it's really ruining his rarely nice favour.

"There they are!" Simon points out, a smile on his face. Curtis mutters a "Finally." And Nathan lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"It's about fucking time! I was about to leave, I'd only come here for..." His words die on his lips once he's turned around and let his green pupils settle on Kelly's attire. His heart is suddenly beating faster and it's like he can't hear the music over the blood pounding in his ears. He roams her body slowly, noticing how that dress seems to hug her figure in the right places, and her dark make up makes her blue eyes stand out even more. Her hair is let down, falling upon her shoulders eloquently and the lip gloss...fuck he suddenly wants to kiss her, and kiss her hard.

She smiles as Curtis and Simon greet her, and Nathan is still watching silently; biting his lip as he watches her own mouth curve upwards. She looks over at him and suddenly blue meets green. He can't seem to look away, but he's almost certain he could stay like this for very long period of time. Kelly notices the spark in his green eyes and her stomach flips over multiples of times.

"Hi Nathan." She says quietly, her smile much softer than before. Nathan can't get over her lips and how kissable they look and...that smile. That fucking smile. He eventually snaps back into reality and manages to grin down at her.

"Kelly, you look..._interesting _tonight." Kelly's not sure if it's a compliment, but she takes it anyway. Considering its Nathan and considering that for some odd reason she can't stop smiling.

"Drink? On me." He offers and once again she's grinning like idiot. She has a feeling tonight's going to be good.

"Yeah, alright."

**-NXK-**

Three hours have passed and Nathan is standing with Simon, leaning against the bar counter and staring at Kelly as she dances with Alisha and Curtis. Nothing's really changed apart from a bathroom trip her made about an hour ago.

_Why is she suddenly so sexy tonight? _He wonders to himself as he watches her erotic movements, her hands in her now dishelved hair. She looks like she hasn't a care in the world and that just makes her all the more appealing. He still hasn't had the chance to kiss her yet, and the urge is still very strong.

"Just go over and talk to her." Simon shouts over the music. Nathan had been too busy admiring Kelly from afar to notice Simon was watching him.

"Nah, she seems to be having fun. Don't want to ruin the mood and all that." He takes a swig of his drink, the ninth one he's had so far, and looks away from Kelly for a second.

"How would talking ruin the mood?" Simon asks confused. Nathan looks over at him, his expression now one of annoyance.

"Don't be a smartass Barry. I'd rather just get myself really drunk thank you very much." Simon rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. Nathan isn't outright staring at Kelly anymore but he's risking a few glances her way every now and again.

"He's staring at you." Alisha shouts with a grin as she moves to the beat of the music. Kelly rolls her eyes but can't hide the smile that's forming, as much as she wants too.

"Let him, I'm busy." Kelly shouts back before closing her eyes and letting herself get taken away by the music. Her skins feels tingly and adrenaline is pumping vigorously threw her veins. As much as she loves this feeling, she's much rather be next to Nathan, watching him check her out again. She doesn't usually get that much attention and it's nice to be seen as worth looking at for once. Her eyes snap open and she subtly looks over in Nathan's direction. He of course is still staring and she feels herself smiling again.

"Go over there!" Alisha shouts again, half pushing her and half dancing. Kelly stumbles surprised and turns to playfully glare at Alisha. She sighs and then turns in Nathan's direction, walking over to him.

"You alright?" She greets, and she leans next to him and Simon panting heavily from all the dancing about. Simon nods and decides this is his cue to leave, slowly backing away. Nathan smiles and eyes her body again, slowly sweeping up her legs, hips and back up to her kissable lips.

"Fine. What brings you over here then?" She shrugs and takes his drink out of his hands. He doesn't seem to mind, he just stares at her as she puts the glass bottle to her lips and gulps down the liquid. He can't help but the find the wink and smirk she gives him afterwards as she hands the drink back over to him very sexy. Everything about her seems sexy tonight.

"Guess I was just thirsty innit." She says, and looks back over at the dancing people for a few seconds.

"Want to dance?" She asks, and he laughs.

"Nah, I'm alright." She frowns for a second but_ only_ for second. She drags her finger up his torso and then to the middle of his chest. Not a move she would usually pull, but who fucking cares? It's her birthday. Nathan's eyes dart back and forth between her blue eyes, full lips and the finger on his chest. He seriously doesn't understand why his heart is beating faster all of a sudden, and he's almost lost the will to speak. What the fuck is wrong with him tonight?

"Come on, please?"

"...Alright." He finally agrees, and she smiles satisfied.

**-NXK-**

It's 11:50 PM, and Nathan and Kelly are almost at her house. He offered to walk her home because he couldn't stand the image of some creep leering at her; and with the way she looks tonight that's twice as likely. He's trying not to think about anything remotely stupid, or she'll obviously hear and who knows how she'll react. Kelly's too busy with her own thoughts to listen to his, and one of the main ones roaming though her mind are about how she desperately wants to kiss him.

She finds it weird, back at the club they were dancing fine together, then somehow they're dancing closer and she suddenly has this uncontrollable urge to fuse their lips together. She still wants to of course, and she's getting so worked up about it she hardly realises they've gotten to the front of her door.

"He we are." Nathan says, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Kelly looks up at him and smiles, hoping he'll lean down and close the space between them. She knows really that's definitely not bound to happen.

"Thanks for the walk home. Later yeah?" He nods to her, the smile still on his face...but for some reason no one's moving. They're just staring at each other, as if a force is preventing them from looking away. Nathan's eyes travel down to her lips again, and the desire to kiss her is unbearable. Kelly bites her lip subconsciously with her heart hammering wilding within her ribcage. She knows he's staring at her mouth; question is what's he going to do next?

Her question is soon answered, as Nathan grabs her by the waist, lips colliding and he's kissing her hard. Kelly is in shock for no more than two seconds before she's enthusiastically kissing him back, her arms moving up to hold his cheeks between her hands. As their lips move together, Kelly's back hits the door. She doesn't want this kiss to end, but she knows the lack of air will ruin it soon. Nathan loves the taste of her lip gloss; cherry. It's so un-Kelly like yet, yet it reminds him of her so clearly. Kelly pulls away first, her eyes closed, her lips still slightly puckered and her chest heaving up and down as her lungs try to fill the air back in its rightful place. Once she opens her eyes, they meet Nathan's beautiful green ones, and their shining.

"Happy birthday Kelly." He says softly and her heart explodes as the clock strikes twelve.

It has to be the most cliché setting she's ever experienced, but if she told you this wasn't the best birthday yet she'd be lying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hi :) I hope none of you thought this was too OOC, I realise that it sort of is lol, but this is fanfiction. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I feel bad that I can't reply to the anonymous ones (blame fanfiction for that) but oh well. I hope you all liked this one! Tell me what you thought in a review? Thank you :D Until the next update._

_-N x_


	7. July to August: Big Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody from Misfits...nope I honestly don't.**

**Author's Note:**

_So I haven't updated this in over a year and I suck and I'm so unbelievably sorry, like you have no idea how much I am. This story has probably lost all it's readers and I wouldn't even be surprised if it had. But if you're reading this you are seriously amazing and deserve like everything amazing out of life. I finally managed to get it done in the end and I do plan on finishing this story. I would suggest re-reading the last chapter before this to refresh your memory. Oh and I merged this chapter into one because I feel you all deserve it after a YEAR with no updates lmao._

* * *

><p><strong>7. July – August: Big Changes<strong>

**JULY (Part 1): Awkward**

With a frown, Kelly stands against the 'faulty' vending machine at the community centre, her eyes lingering at her feet. She breathes out a sigh and bites her lip before glancing at the boy with the curly hair and the green eyes whose outside being an idiot as usual; the boy that she should be mad at.

It's been a month; a whole bloody month since she's kissed the twat and he's had yet to mention anything about it. Why hasn't he said anything about it? It's like they're tip toeing around each other, and she doesn't like this...awkwardness. He's calm, cool and collected around everyone else but when it comes to her, he can't even look her directly in the eye!

...Is she that unappealing?

No. That can't possibly be it. There have been far too many occasions where she has caught Nathan thinking something rather perverted about her, and even though it's rather disgusting she can't help but feel...flattered. He had seemed absolutely fine the night he'd bent down to kiss her, perfectly fine after he'd wished goodnight and strolled away with a grin on his face. Maybe he's just being a dick.

"Ugh, what a dick." She mutters to herself. Yup, he was most definitely just being a dick.

**-NXK-**

He doesn't know what to say to her...and it's been a month since this problem has occurred.

It's weird because he's Nathan Young and he has words for almost any situation he's ever been in. Yet he kisses a girl and the next day it's like he's tongue tied. He's been turning the charm on to any female with decent tits for years and now all of a sudden he's turned into a pussy, and all because o a girl.

But it's not just any girl is it? It's Kelly Bailey and she isn't just _a girl_ to him. That's why this is so hard. He glance's through the window he's just cleaned and into community centre. There she is standing next to the community centre looking so lost it does something to his insides.

Because he knows it's his fault.

**-NXK-**

That night at the community centre, Nathan stares up at the ceiling from his pillow he's laid underneath him from the sleeping area he's arranged. She won't leave his thoughts and it's interrupting his sleep.

The kiss he shared with her a month ago shook him up. It was everything he's never experienced with a girl but at the same time everything he had but just _better. _His heart had been hammering and his lips had been tingling after they'd parted. He'd wanted to stay there at her door step just kissing her until the sky was a light blue once again – and that's what had scared him.

So he avoided her because he honestly didn't know what to say to her. It was better of this way anyway; if he did talk to her he'd probably fuck it up...right?

_Of course it's not better off this way you twat! You want to be with her don't you? Just tell her that! _His mind shouts this over and over again but he can't bring himself to listen to the advice.

"...But I can't." He's whispers to himself, as if his brain is an actual person.

_What's stopping you? Oh that's right, just you're pussy self. Just go out there and tell her you're sorry for ignoring her then. That'll be a start._

He decides this advice is better, and quickly sits up and finds his jacket.

**-NXK-**

Somebody obviously has a death wish if they're knocking on her door at three o'clock in the morning. She groans and gets up from her bed slowly, taking her time as she walks to her door with a scowl on her face. She doesn't even bother to ask 'who is it; and instead just opens the door, intent on yelling at whoever it is to fuck off.

But then she see's those green eyes staring back at her and she freezes.

He looks like he's run a marathon to get here. He's wearing a jacket over what must be his pyjamas and he's gasping for air a winded look on his face. Though his eyes never waver from hers in those five minutes it takes for his breath to go back to normal and she doesn't even say or do anything at all. Until he composes himself and says something so sincerely she wasn't sure if it was actually him who uttered the words.

"I'm sorry." Under any other circumstances she would have accepted his apology straight away, maybe even invited him in to stay the night and not in the cold community centre with heating that wasn't absolutely shit. But since the current circumstances were him not speaking to her for a whole month...then he'd have to suffer for a bit as well.

"Go back to the community centre dickhead." Is her reply to his 'heartfelt apology'; before she slams the door in his face without another word.

Though it only takes another two weeks for her to officially forgive him, and boy does he appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST (Part 2): Don't Leave Me Hanging<strong>

Another month has flown by, and things are about to change...well, they _migh_t change anyway.

_Could she look anymore calm_? Nathan asks himself as he stares at Kelly. She's sitting on a bar stool in the local pub he's taken her to on the nice warm August day that it is, and she's downing the drinks like no tomorrow. He looks and feels nervous, a weird and out of character thing for someone like him. He rakes a hand through his curly hair for the fifth time in two minutes and sighs to himself.

Today is the day he is finally going to ask out Kelly.

In many ways he can't believe he is doing this. Will she even say yes? Well, she better say yes. He's putting all the population of girls on the line just for her. Never in a million years did he imagine himself as someone's boyfriend, never mind wanting to be someone's for that matter.

After that horrible night she slammed the door in his face he realised almost instantly that he does want her for himself, and to be honest he doesn't give a fuck if anybody else wants her because she's his...well hopefully she will be.

He debates on practicing what he is going to say to her in a mirror or something, but the idea is immediately counted stupid as quickly as it was thought up. His facial expression looks appalled, his mouth forming an 'O' in disgust as he stares at her. _What the fuck is wrong with you? _He thinks to himself. _Get a fucking grip Nathan! _

Kelly stops mid swig of her drink, and looks over in Nathan's direction. Upon hearing what he just told himself in his mind she is now mildly curious. With the edge of the glass still to her lips, she finds herself staring into Nathan's troubled green eyes. He looks nervous for some odd reason, confusing her all the more and once he realises she's making direct eye contact he looks away.

"Oh Lord, she heard that didn't she?" He mutters aloud to himself. He counts himself lucky that she at least doesn't have the ability to read lips.

Kelly puts the rest of her drink down, and smiles at the bartender. Standing up, she makes her way over to Nathan who is standing right in front of the door leading to the men's bathroom.

"You alright? You seem...weird." She gives him a look that is a mix between amusement and curiosity. Nathan smiles, and although his lips curve upwards his eyes are showing his real emotion. Nervousness.

"All is well and good love." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "You want to get out of here now?" She would really like another drink, but then again maybe she's had her limit for today. She nods and begins to walk ahead, leading them out of the pub.

A calm summer breeze is in the air, lightly lifting Kelly's hair (which is uncharacteristically put down to pass her shoulders) and swaying it along in behind her. Nathan watches her discretely, and can't help but admire her features. She really is pretty, and sadly she can't see it.

"So why did you invite me out for a drink then?" She slows down her pace a bit to let him catch up with her as she asks. Nathan swallows. He looks ahead at the cars passing by in the street and refrains himself from awkwardly blurting out the true answer.

"We're mates aren't we?" Kelly nods her head slightly, though her heart sinks a bit at the term he uses to describe their relationship status. "So why can't mates randomly invite their other mates out for drinks?" She has no witty comeback for his rhetorical question because what he is saying is true. They walk on silently, though the silence is comfortable and not at all awkward.

Nathan would like to use this time to secretly come up with words that he plans on using in his amazing speech for when he finally asks her out, but of course she has to be telepathic and he has no choice but to walk on helplessly.

"Let's go in here." Nathan hadn't even notice that they'd reached the entrance of the park and stares at the sign of 'welcome' dumbly. Kelly grows impatient quickly, and beginning to grow tired of his off attitude she grabs his wrist.

"Come on then, what the fucks wrong with you today?" She murmurs this to herself as she pulls him along. Again Nathan has nothing to say, because the feeling of Kelly's surprisingly soft fingers wrapped around his wrist has rendered him speechless. He has the hugest urge to change the position of their hands and interlace his fingers with hers but the fear of rejection is too great.

Fear of rejection? What the fuck is she doing to him?

They eventually stop at the small mounted hill they had once been sitting on top of on Valentine's Day and there is an awkward few seconds before Kelly begins to pull her hand away from his wrist. Nathan doesn't like what is about to happen and overridden with panic, he quickly grabs onto Kelly's hand. He doesn't want to lose the feel of her soft skin on his; he could hold her hand for weeks on end and feel content.

Kelly looks up at him, completely astounded by his recent actions. His green irises are shining brightly, glowing up his whole face. His lips are curved upwards in a small nervous smile that makes him look uncharacteristically innocent and for the first time in her life Kelly Bailey actually finds someone adorable.

Not sexy, not fit, but adorable.

What the fuck?

"I uh, I like holding your hand." Nathan doesn't like the fact his voice is sounding so timid. He sounds like fucking Barry and as much as he likes the little freak this trait was meant for him and only him. Kelly continues to stare at him for a few moments, not being able to fathom this odd side of Nathan. He slowly sits down and without breaking his grasp on her hand tugs on her arm gently to sit down with him.

Kelly smiles, a genuine one that hasn't had the chance to grace her lips all day. She squeezes his hand and sits down next to him staring at their clasped hands and never wanting to let go. Nathan notices the way her blue eyes light up and his heart hammers in his chest. He is sitting in the spot he last held hands with her and the weather is one shot of amazing. She looks amazing in her simple white V neck and casual jean skirt and a rare authentic smile is resting at the bottom of her face. If there wasn't a better time to ask her what he really wants to it would be now. Clearing his throat he begins.

"So, I like you. You know that right?" Kelly looks up at him, her face still the image of contentment

"Of course I know that you twat." He smiles at her response. Trust her to answer in such a way.

"And you like me right?" The look on her face changes to one of bewilderment.

"Course I do. I wouldn't put up with you being a dick all the time if I didn't." He looks down at their clasped hands again, the smile on his face still there once his eyes flicker back up to hers.

"So you I like you, you like me...why don't we make this official." There, he's said it. Not in so many obvious words but it's out there now. He hopes she's understood what he's trying to say and that she gives him the answer that he wants. That doesn't seem to be happening however because her face is screwed up in confusion and she's looking at him so carefully that he wants to lean in closer and kiss her confusion away.

"Make what official?" She asks; her eyebrows even furrowed showing how confused she was. She didn't understand what he was trying to say. _Fuck, don't make me say it again. _He says this in his head and his eyes are giving her a pleading look as he watches her silently.

"...Say what again?" She asks slowly. She's seriously beginning to not like this feeling of being so lost. _Aw, shit she heard that – you are such an idiot. Wait! She can hear that too – fuck! Nathan shut up! _After hearing his troubled thoughts, Kelly's puzzled face quickly turns to an amused one, her lips turning upwards slightly and her blue eyes sparkling.

"You are such a dumb arse sometimes you know that?" She squeezes there's clasped hands, but doesn't take her eyes away from his face.

"Yeah, don't remind me." He murmurs to himself, although it's not quiet enough for she chuckles at what he had just uttered. Nathan likes the sound of her laugh, she doesn't do it often and when she does, to his ears it's beautiful enough to beam fucking sun rays down and make the usual shitty London weather disappear.

"Look," He sighs, "I've told you this before...except it wasn't really you... but that's beside the point." He holds in a breath for a good few seconds before looking at Kelly directly in the eye and saying what is needed to be said.

"I fancy you okay?" And there it is, the bomb has been dropped. Kelly stares at him silently, not at all sure of what to say in this moment in time. It's like she can't hear him but at the same time she most definitely knows she can.

"And I thought hey since I fancy you, and you _like_ me – why not do something about it?" Kelly still has yet to say anything and it's making him practically sweat. His eyes hold fear in them, something she's never seen on him unless he's being hit by her and/or someone else or being threatened to be hit by her/and or someone else.

"Come on Kelly, say something." His still looking directly at her and although he looks nervous as fuck his green irises don't waver away from her blue ones. That for some reason stirs something inside of her.

And she still doesn't say anything. Anything at all. She doesn't need too now. Her silent lips will do all the talking.

While pressed against his.

Nathan is frozen at first, he's in so much shock that his body is stiff and his eyes are still open staring at Kelly's closed ones. It's not until after Kelly has let go of his hand to hold both of her own at the nape of his neck does his finally shut his eyes and kiss her back. Her lips are as soft as he remembered from her birthday two months ago. They move skilfully against his and he has no problem showing off his skills for her also. As cliché as it may sound it's like the park disappears before them and they are in a world of their own, hearts hammering, tongues colliding, stomachs aching with need.

Kelly pulls Nathan closer to her and caught off guard they both topple down towards the grass, with him on top of her. The kiss doesn't break however, in fact if anything it intensifies. Both lost in each other and both not wanting the moment to end...

But of course, oxygen is always a problem.

Pulling apart, the two break the kiss so that air refills their lungs once again and while panting heavily the two look at each other with a certain gleam in their eyes. Somewhere midst the kiss, Nathan had moved his hands to rest against Kelly's cheeks. He makes sure his weight isn't crushing her though, and he knows he's doing a good job or she would have used her known strength to throw him off her by now. He leans down, her face still in his hands and her hands still at the nape of his neck to whisper something against her lips.

"So is that a yes?" Kelly doesn't reply with a direct answer, she just lets her lips form a smirk as she pulls him a fraction closer to her lips so she can whisper back.

"Just kiss me you dick." That's all the confirmation he needs, and with a grin he complies with her demand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_I know, I know...IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME RIGHT? LOL. Well yes, they are finally together! But I hope no one thinks this was a bad decision...like I'm rushing this now or something. Because I'm not trying to purposely but in a way I feel I have. Oh well._

_Now I shouldn't even really ask this...but uh, PLEASE PLEASE review? Omg I'm sure no one is reading this anymore but if you are it would be the most AH-MAZING thing in the world if you did and I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who does. No joke. And I PROMISE to update WAY sooner haha._

_Thank you for reading!_


	8. September: Newly Findings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own misfits...yupp.**

**This chapter is dedicated to selfishjean, Leya, The Idle Raspberry, Zee and xstaticgurlxx for reviewing last time round.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. September: Newly Findings<strong>

_It's weird,_ Kelly decides as she sits in front of her TV and stares absentmindedly at the episode of Jeremy Kyle that's on, not really registering what is happening.

It's been a month now, and she still can't get over the fact that Nathan is actually her boyfriend. _Nathan Young_ of all people. The Irish twat who's always trying to get under everybody's skin but is somehow still lovable at the same time. The one who has always been trying to shag her and who she could never imagine until now that he would express his feelings towards her. That guy is her boyfriend.

It definitely is weird...but a good weird.

Because although it feels odd holding his hand in public as they walk down the street or something, it still makes her feel warm inside. And the sight is still foreign to her eyes when she witnesses him yelling at someone for staring at her boobs – funnily enough that happens quite a lot – but it still makes her smile. It's as if the days are even _more_ brighter, longer, and not just because it's still early September and autumn has yet to come. But because she's happy; _he_ makes her happy. Even if he is an absolute idiot most of the time...he's her absolute idiot.

Suddenly there's a rather obnoxious knock coming from her front door and she already knows who it is. Her heart rate speeds up slightly, and you'd think by now she would be used to his random visits because well he has been her boyfriend for a month now; but she still manages to get caught off guard. She stands up quickly, contemplating on if she should quickly brush her hair or something. It's eleven in the morning on a Saturday and she's just woken up an hour ago, and at that moment in time she didn't feel the need to get changed or anything.

If she knew before that he was coming she would have at least pampered herself up a bit...but oh well it's too late now. With a groan, Kelly walks over to her front door. She quickly rakes a hand through her hair in a last minute attempt at making it look at least slightly more presentable. When she reaches the door she stops for a few seconds to compose herself before slowly opening it. And there in all his tall glory stands her boyfriend. He's grinning down at her, and his green eyes look particularly wonderful today.

"Well, looks like someone just got out of bed." His says, eyes trail down her form. He quickly notices how the tank top she is wearing emphasizes the outline of her breasts and that the boy shorts are so high up that he is given the pleasure of seeing everything from the top of her thighs to her small feet that are occupied with blue socks on them.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. What're you doing here?" She doesn't ask him in a rude, accusing manner, but in a curious one. She likes that he's here regardless however because she'd just been thinking about him anyway.

"Can I not see me girlfriend at eleven in the morning if I want to?" He asks her with a gleam in his green irises. He wraps his long arms around her and pulls her against him, holding her tightly and slightly startling her. "Where's the law against that?"

She likes being in his arms. It's always like the safe heaven that she's always wanted. Smiling, she stands on her tip toes to reach his height and leans up to press her lips against his. His lips are always so surprisingly soft and she can't help but relish that fact every time she kisses him. One of her hands rests on the nape of his neck while the other is set on the top of his shoulder. Nathan kisses her back immediately and it feels as if he's pulling her in closer – if that's even possible. After a few more seconds she pulls away after realizing something.

"You're only here so I can make you breakfast aren't you?" Still dazed from the kiss, it takes Nathan a few moments to actually respond; and he does so with his signature cheeky grin.

"Well, not the only reason..."

**-NXK-**

"You make some mean eggs babe." Nathan says; patting his tummy as they comfortably sit on her couch. There he goes again calling her _babe. _It always makes her way more happier than it should.

"Thanks...I think." She leans into him, his arm around her shoulder and they watch the rest of the re-runs of Jeremy Kyle. Kelly enjoys watching Nathan comment on how everyone here is 'fucking stupid.' And a lot of his other snide remarks course her to laugh. He's making her laugh a lot more these days. Something she doesn't normally do, but thanks to him it's not so much of an effort anymore. After the fifth episode finishes, Kelly feels Nathan's nose nuzzle up against her cheek.

"I'm thirsty." He simply says, and his nose continues to tickle her cheek.

"Then go make yourself a drink." She tells him. Her eyes are watching the screen but she is most definitely distracted by what he is doing.

"Why can't you make it for me?" He asks quietly, and he presses his lips to her cheek. This is another weird thing she can't seem to get used to yet; Nathan being all affectionate.

"Why should I?" She answers his question with another question and pulls away from him slightly to turn her head to face him. He smiles at her, one of those cheeky boyish ones that she's already used to at this point.

"Because I'm your guest." She rolls her eyes at this, but there's a smile on her face now too.

"I made you the bloody eggs." The smile on his face never wavers and he traces her bottom lip with is thumb.

"And they were cooked to the arts of perfection," He reasons. "But now I want a drink." Sometimes she can't believe his audacity...but then again he wouldn't be Nathan if he wasn't a dick at times. _Most of the time. _She stares up into his green eyes for a long moment, wondering if she should just ignore him. She is seriously consdering doing so.

But then he kisses her nose.

"Please?" He asks; his eyes boring into hers. What is this odd hold he suddenly has over her? She can't seem to look away from him and the smile on his face is beginning to look more seductive than anything else.

"Nathan..." She can feel herself giving in and she doesn't like it. He can tell, and he has to refrain himself from smirking.

"Please?" He asks again and this time he gently kisses her lips. He pulls away slowly and she takes a moment longer to open her eyes. After a second or two, she scowls.

"I hate you." He grins in victory and she stands up and makes her way to the kitchen island.

"Thanks babe." He calls her babe again because he knows she likes, and that'll hopefully soften her up before she comes back into the living room. Nathan sighs and leans back on the couch with his hands behind his head. He could _definitely _get used to this.

**-NXK-**

"I knew it all along." Alisha says with a grin. The five misfits are all sitting in the pub in the late afternoon and for what has to be seven hundredth time this month Alisha says the same thing again. Kelly rolls her eyes and just sips at her beer. She really can't be bothered to verbally retaliate anymore.

"Alisha, they get it now – We _all_ get it now._ you knew_." Curtis tells her, rolling his own eyes.

"I know...but like I could practically _sense_ it was going to happen! I must be -"

"Psychic or something." Everyone else at the table finishes off for her, giving her a pointed look. They've heard her say the same sentence so many times by now that they can recite it word for word. Alisha looks at all of them in turn before scoffing and folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, you don't all have to fucking chant at me." Everyone laughs, and Simon puts his arms around her before lightly kissing her cheek. Kelly suddenly feels Nathan's hand on her upper thigh and she looks up at him. He gives her that cheeky grin again and she once again simply rolls her eyes.

He may be her boyfriend now, but he's still the Nathan she's always known. And she wouldn't have it any other way to be quite honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I AM alive. I'm just updating this really slowly and I'm sorry. I hope those who are left reading this enjoyed the chapter :D There's more to come.

Thanks so much for reading! Do me the honour of reviewing? Dedications will appear once again in the next chapter to all who do! (A bribe? No, never! ;)

Until next time.


End file.
